


A Stab in the Heart

by TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven



Series: Ladybug for Erin [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven/pseuds/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven
Summary: Blake's got a question to ask Ruby... although in a slightly different way.





	A Stab in the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AraneaValon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraneaValon/gifts).



> The first of two fics for [Erin](https://araneavalon.tumblr.com/), who is one of the most generous and awesome people I know. <3 The prompt she gave me was inspired by [these](https://majdart.tumblr.com/post/162247771674/based-on-this-post-credits-to-the-anon-and) [two](https://relatablepicsofblakebelladonna.tumblr.com/post/162230179987/when-blake-proposes-to-ruby-she-buys-a-ring-but) posts.
> 
> (Also, this is my first time seriously writing for RWBY and trying to get a firm grasp on the characters; any feedback would be appreciated!)

The light autumn breeze made Blake shiver slightly, despite her shawl and jacket. She knew she wasn't as used to Vale's climate, being from Menagerie and all, but it was _cold_.

Her ears twitched anxiously again... but not because of the weather.

Blake traced her hand over the boxes in her jacket pocket, the anticipation of what she planned to do getting to her again. She sighed, trying to tell herself that things were going to go alright, that she planned this for months, that Ruby was going to love it, but-

She ran her hand over her face, groaning softly at herself. If she was going to actually go through with this, she needed to do it well.

Ruby deserved the world.

She stood in the clearing for two more minutes before she heard the familiar whoosh of Ruby's semblance. Blake turned towards the oncoming whirlwind of rose petals, smiling fondly and holding her hands out to receive the enthusiastic hug from Ruby.

"Blake!" Ruby exclaimed as she glomped Blake and hugged her tightly. She looked up at Blake's face, grinning widely. "Heya!"

"Hey, yourself," Blake said, wrapping her arms around Ruby and kissing on the forehead, then the nose, then the lips.

Ruby giggled, snuggling into Blake. "Sap."

They held each other for a bit amongst the myriad of scattered rose petals, before Ruby leaned back and looked at Blake questioningly.

"Soooooooo... what's the surprise, Blake?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

Blake looked shocked for a second, then smiled sheepishly. "Was it that obvious?"

Ruby rubbed the back of her head. "Well, kinda? I knew you were working on something buuuuuut... Weiss _may_ have accidentally let it slip that it was something for me." she said, grinning.

Blake shook her head, knowing Weiss must've been beyond frustrated with someone (likely her employees screwing something up) to let something slip, but she was so glad Weiss didn't let any details out. She took Ruby's hands in her own, intertwining their fingers. Taking a deep breath, she started speaking.

"Ruby... I know this won't really come as a surprise, but you're one of the most important people in the world to me." Blake said softly.

Ruby started blushing, looking at Blake as if she just said that she was cuter than Zwei.

(Which, in Blake's correct opinion, she was-- but she was getting sidetracked)

"And these years of friendship and love that we've shared, these years that we've been through together; I can say with complete honesty that they're the best period of my life, and will continue to be so. You're... " Blake choked up a bit. "You're so... I can't even begin to describe how good and amazing you are, you know? When I first saw you, I had no idea how important you'd become to me."

She squeezed their intertwined hands together. "My friend."

She looked into Ruby's teary, silver eyes. "My teammate."

She gulped, leaning her forehead against Ruby's. "... and the love of my life."

The smile Ruby gave her could probably have powered Beacon for a week.

Blake took a deep, shuddering breath. "And because of that, I wanted to... wanted to ask you something."

She took the small, rectangular box from her pocket and got on one knee. Ruby gasped, realizing what Blake was doing.

"A person as unique as you deserves a unique offering. And... well, I tried to make it good but-" she trailed off, opening the box.

"Ruby Rose... will you marry me?" Blake asked softly.

Ruby stared at the beautiful, _beautiful_ dagger that lay in the box. It was smooth and flowing and curved and the hilt-- oh. The _hilt_. Her rose symbol adorned the guard, while the pommel held Blake's nightshade, and Ruby was pretty sure that the tingling feeling on her cheeks were tears.

She took the box from Blake's hands, softly clasping it closed and hugging Blake as tightly as she could.

"Yes! Yes!" she said, laughing happily and ecstatic and crying and oh so _beyond words_. "Yes, I will!"

Blake hugged her back, ecstatic as well; the happiness that swelled within her threatened to overwhelm her.

Ruby let go of Blake, dancing on the spot. "Ohhhh, this is the best day _ever_! I gotta go tell Yang!" she said excitedly.

Blake smiled, blushing and happy. "Sure... go ahead, I'll be with you in a minute."

Ruby squealed, giving Blake a deep, loving kiss before zooming away, a trail of rose petals dancing in the wind.

Blake looked at the petals slowly falling to the ground, slight confusion starting to make its way into her head.

... that worked?

She reached into her pocket and pulled out another box; this one square and smaller than the first one. Opening it, she stared for a while at the engagement ring within.

Blake sighed. When Yang jokingly told her to propose to Ruby with a weapon instead of a ring, she didn't think it would actually _work_.

"Now what?" she asked the redundant ring.

Blake got the sense if it could it would be laughing at her.

She huffed, closing the box and going after Ruby.

Yang was going to have a field day.


End file.
